fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A not so happy ending....
Have you ever heard of the titanic? Well I’m sure you have, but never have u heard it quit like this. Just keep in mind not everyone has a happy ending. It’s April 15th, on a cold Saturday morning. The chaos is overwhelming as people aboard the titanic. The ship finally sets sail at 9; 15. the smell of salt flowing through the air, nothing but blue water ahead , no sign of shore any more. Meanwhile, under the sea. Ariel is just awakening from a deep sleep. Everything is shaking, she looks up above her and notices a huge ship. Ariel mumbles, “What is going on Sebastian? “She sees he’s still asleep though. Ariel begins to follow the ship. She reaches the edge of the boat. The captain is announcing safety procedures, he finishes by saying, “and not even god could sink this ship!” Ariel runs back screaming to Sebastian, “there’s a ship; I have to see where it goes!” Sebastian preached,” no Ariel, you know what your father will say!” Ariel says carelessly, “I don’t care what he says, he will never know!” So her journey begins, she sets off on her adventure with a bag full of her favorite nick-knacks, and flounder by her side. The ship sails west, Ariel knows it will be freezing water, so she grabs her jacket and tail wrap. While looking at the deck of the boat, she glances around, she’s the most beautiful human she’s ever laid eyes on. His name is jack. Ariel feels butterfly’s in her stomach, its love at first sight. She can’t hide it, just like every other teenager. The days grew shorter and the nights got longer as she set up admiring jack, and gazing at his precious smile. Ariel suddenly notices a girl, this girl also admires jack. This girl frustrates Ariel. Ariel watches as the girl, also known as rose, runs her fingers through jacks soft blonde hair. She notices the way rose looks at jack, Ariel knows she wouldn’t let this go on for long. Ariel quickly runs back to King Neptune. she says,” daddy, there’s a ship and it means us harm!” (Knowing she was lying, she says it with no regret.) King Neptune strikes the ship with his staff. The ocean goes dark and sad as the ship begins to sink and the madness breaks out. Screaming, yelling, crying, and the sound of flare guns are all you could hear. The ship sinks very slowly as it begins to fill up with water. Of course, Ariel would hear jacks voice over anybody’s, Ariel peaks through the windows that are now underwater. One by one she looks through every window carefully looking for his jack. Just when she begins to lose hope, she finds him, but she’s locked up. Jack looks over through the window. He’s astonished; he’s never seen a mermaid before. Ariel looks at jack, she knows she can’t get through the thick window, “how will I ever save jack?” she thought. She feels very upset now. Soon that bad feeling turns to madness as she watches rose try to free jack. Although Ariel was mad she knew it wouldn’t matter, rose would soon be dead. “Jack,” rose says. “I love you and I’m never going to leave you! You’re my all, sweet boy.” Ariel now screaming with rage says “never!” Ariel breaks the window, she retrieves sweet jack. Ariel takes him to the surface but rushes back quickly to make sure rose would never see jack again. Ariel drowns rose and snatches the blue diamond from her neck. Ariel returns to jack. Jack lost with words mumbles ,” who are you? And why’d you save me?” Ariel explains, “Jack, my name is Ariel, I’ve been watching you since you’ve gotten on that ship.” Jack seems very upset as he says, “but, but … where’s rose?” Ariel quickly replies ,” oh you won’t ever have to worry about her , your mine now.im madly in love with you, I’m going to make you the happiest man in the world , were going to have a beautiful little family.” “What do you mean, she’s gone?” jack shuddered. “She’s dead, silly “laughed Ariel. “I can’t go on without her, she’s my rock, she’s my everything, I don’t want to go on without her!” jack cried out. Jack finds the edge of a broken glass bottle and ends his life. Ariel is speechless; she doesn’t know what to do. She’s furious, sad, confused, all at the same time. She vows that every ship passing from that day forward she will sink. Ariel picks up poor jacks’ dead body; she brings it back to her home and hides it away with her nick-knacks. She rushes out to her dad; she lets him know about jacks’ death. Ariel packs her things and moves far away from the village. She then lives the rest of her life, happy and sinking ships. Category:Little mermaid Category:Titanic Category:Love Category:Tragedy Category:Death